


You Were Alone

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Funeral, Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	You Were Alone

_You were alone._

That mantra had not stopped running through your head since you got the call that your aunt died. The last blood relative you had. Gone. Heart attack, her neighbor said. You were truly alone now.

Your mom had passed away before you were old enough to remember her and your dad had been killed years ago hunting a skin walker. Your aunt, your mom’s only living relative, took you in. More like an older sister than a mother figure, you enjoyed the years you spent living with her. But eventually the desire to follow in your dad’s footsteps led you to stay with Bobby Singer, your dad’s oldest friend, so he could train you to be a hunter.

It wasn’t long until you were out with Sam and Dean Winchester clearing the world of the things that go bump in the night. They became your brothers and the three of you had been inseparable ever since.  

But for the last year your relationship with the Winchesters had been strained.Things changed when Amara brought John Winchester back as a gift to Dean.

It wasn’t John himself that was a problem. You got along with him, the two of you had teamed up on several hunts while Sam and Dean dealt with the British Men of Letters and Lucifer.  

The strain between you and the Winchester brothers was brought on by your own jealously. The boys had a part of their family returned, they had a parent again. You on the other hand, you only had your aunt a couple hundred miles away. You were the odd man out and it made you feel edgy.

These days you spent more time alone in your room or out on solo hunts. You turned down invitations to go out for drinks or dinner when the three Winchester men went out.  

_You were alone._

 

* * *

The Winchesters insisted on attending the funeral with you despite your reassurances that you could handle it alone. The drive from Lawrence to Omaha was quiet and you felt even more awkward knowing the three men were so somber because of your presence.  

Arriving at the motel, you were relieved to escape to your room with a bottle of whiskey and a pack of M&Ms for dinner.

The next morning you joined Sam, Dean, and John at the car. For some reason the sight of them in their dark suits brought tears to your eyes for the first time since finding out your aunt had passed.

You took a deep breath to keep from crying and slid into the backseat of the Impala, smoothing your black dress down.

The funeral was packed. You hadn’t realized how much your aunt did for the community until now. Between church, choir, and volunteering at the women’s center she kept busy and had a lot of friends.  

As the only remaining family member you were supposed to sit in the front row pew alone, but when you were a few rows back you became wobbly. John reached out to wrap his arm around your waist and once you were seated you tugged him down with you, there was no way you could sit in that front row alone.

He stayed by your side at the graveside service as well. Standing in the hot sun dressed in black all you could smell was the stink of the memorial flowers. When the officiant began to speak you knew you were going to lose it. Sliding your hand out of John’s, you walked as quickly as you could in your heels inside the church. You ducked into the small back restroom and turned the water on.

The waterfall of tears you had been holding back began to fall. The door opened and you looked up to see John walk in, a concerned expression on his face. Seeing your tears, he quietly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his warm embrace. His hand rubbed a circle on your back as he promised it would be okay in your ear.

How was it going to be okay?  Your family was gone and the Winchesters had their own family again.  

_You were alone._

John pulled back a little, his hands coming up to smooth your hair back from your face. You looked up at him, your eyes puffy and your nose red, and when he made eye contact you reached forward and pressed your lips to his.

When he didn’t pull away you increased pressure, angling your head and reaching up to wrap your arms around his neck.

“What are you doing?” he murmured, his hands on your waist.

“Please,” you whispered, pulling him back down to you. John didn’t fight you, instead he licked your lips, opening your mouth to him.  

You reached down to stroke his hardening cock through the slacks he wore and he growled, his hands sliding down your hips to lift you, setting you on the edge of the small counter.

You unzipped his pants, pushing them down his hips. Taking your lead, John’s warm hands settled on your thighs and he pushed your black skirt up.  

While John hooked his fingers in your panties and pulled them to the side you took hold of his cock and guided him inside your sex. The hand you still had resting on his neck dug into his skin as he filled you, and the puff of air you let out was combined with a moan.

John reached up to cover your mouth with his hand. “The door doesn’t lock.”

You nodded and he pulled his hand away, gripping your hips with both hands as he began to move.  His face was buried in your neck and you could feel his lips trailing across your skin.

Closing your eyes, you focused on his body. He was on you, holding you, inside you. You were not alone. For as long as this would last you were not alone.

John was talking, whispering confessions against your skin. How long he had wanted you, how much he cared for you, but you didn’t hear him. You were too busy focusing on chasing a feeling to erase the emptiness you felt.

His thumb barely brushed your clit and you came, clinching around him, drawing blood where your nails dug into the back of his neck. You could tell by his rhythm he was close and you wanted to cry, you didn’t want it to end. You didn’t want to be alone again.

He came, pulling your chin around so he could capture your lips with his as his release filled you.

When he pulled out you were overwhelmed with the obscene desire to laugh. You bit your bottom lip to prevent sound from escaping your lips until the urge was just too much. You opened your mouth to giggle, but were horrified to find you had started crying again instead.  

“Hey Sweetheart, its okay,” John whispered, abandoning his task of fixing his pants to pull you back in his arms. “You are okay.”

You nodded, wiping your cheeks off. “I need to back out there.”

John pulled back and finished dressing while you slid from the counter and pulled your panties up, smoothing your skirt down.

He silently took your hand and led you back out to the service. The casket was in the ground and you realized you had missed most of the ceremony.

Back at the motel, you promised John and Dean you would try and nap while they went and picked up lunch.  

Watching the three Winchesters drive off as a family, you felt it again. 

_You were alone._

* * *

 

 

When they came back from picking up burgers to find your motel room empty Sam decided you just needed time to heal while Dean went into protective mode. Cas couldn’t find you because of the warding but Dean insisted Crowley was a possibility if they couldn’t track your cellphone.

Nether brother noticed their dad sitting down on the edge of the bed, a mix of shock and hurt visible in his eyes.

 


End file.
